1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article carriers for automotive vehicles, more particularly to, a retaining assembly for an article carrier on automotive vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Automobile luggage racks frequently employ two different sub-assemblies or portions: a generally rectangular framework which surrounds the load to be carried; and a plurality of slats wich rest on the roof or other automobile body surface and carry the weigth of the load. In such constructions, the framework and the slats are often secured to the automobile body independently of one another or the slats are connected to the body through the framework by means of special cross straps. In still another automobile luggage or article carrier, the means confining the luggage and supporting its weight are formed into one unitary welded tubular assembly.
Some luggage racks or article carriers have been designed such that a transversely extending cross bar replaced the framework. Typically, the cross bar is secured at its ends through mounting brackets to corresponding slats. The cross bar is used to restrain longitudinal movement of the load at one end of the slats.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,658, I disclosed an article carrier having a cross bar to accommodate a load. This construction has achieved significant commercial success. Nevertheless, some prbolems have been experienced by not securing the central portion of the cross bar to a corresponding slat. It is believed that a need exists for a lugggage rack which has the attractive appearance of modern mounted luggage carriers with cross bars, but which possesses a retaining assembly for securing the central portion of the cross bar to a corresponding slate which is hidden from the outward appearance.